


Evil Villain versus Evil Super-Villain

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Way it Wasn't [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are a super-villain in MetroCity, it pays to learn the rules in advance. Unfortunately for Icarus Johnston, he didn't and he's about to get a forceful education.</p>
<p>OC's are the prisoners in MetroCity Prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Villain versus Evil Super-Villain

In retrospect, I-vel, also known as Icarus Johnston, didn't know what he had been thinking when he'd kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi, MetroMan's girlfriend. Oh, there'd been all the usual thoughts, how he was going to defeat the super-hero and take his place as one of the most feared super-villains of all time and how in that act he'd show how ineffectual and weak MegaMind was. He had plenty of bravado and plots and his daydream of being inducted into the Foundation of Evil was positively electrifying!

Of course, none of that had happened, and as he was being escorted through the prison's corridors, he was still trying to work out what had gone wrong.

Kidnapping Miss Ritchi had been easy. He'd simply come up behind her in the corridor of her apartment building and dragged her down one of the fire escapes. The climb up had been far worse than the climb down, despite the extra weight. And he'd gotten back to his Lair without hassle.

Things had only started to go wrong there.

He had resisted the urge to monologue, something he had found surprisingly difficult all things considered. But he had managed, answering Miss Ritchi's almost constant stream of questions with a silent glare. Eventually though he'd resorted to threats. He needed the peace and quiet. And when threats had failed he'd gagged her somewhat viciously.

So far so good.

He'd tinkered a bit with the bomb she was tied to. He had to make sure everything was perfect before he called for MetroMan.

And that's when the first thing went wrong. He'd been so sure of his ability, so sure of his equipment that he just didn't know why it didn't work! He had been planning to hijack the airwaves to make the call but mid-hack he'd come up against some unknown firewall. Every single back door or convoluted means of trying to get through it that he tried was foiled. Some so fast that it left his head spinning.

There was _no one_ who was meant to be able to out program him! Certainly no one who should be protecting the television feeds of MetroCity, yet apparently there was.

So the theatrics of calling for MetroMan in the style of MegaMind was denied to him and despite the fact that it was a pure copy of MegaMind's technique I-vel had been determined to try it. He had been going to show that wanna-be ineffectual excuse for super-villain what presentation really was! But how could he when no one could see him?

Eventually he'd dismissed the thought, reasoning to himself that he didn't need people to see him, his victory would take care of everything. And so he'd riffled through Miss Ritchi's clothes generously making sure he took the time to feel all her curves as he searched for her cell phone.

He'd just been making the call when there had been a loud crash from somewhere outside and irritated, he'd put the phone down and gone to investigate. The crash hadn't stopped at one, instead more had followed and they'd gotten louder and he'd only been able to jump back from the door in the nick of time as it imploded.

What he saw next he would remember for the rest of his life.

It was huge, and it was black and sleek and dangerous and the only bit of colour about it was the glowing green eyes that narrowed ominously at him.

And then all he really knew was pain. _Something_ grabbed him and something had thrown him into the ground… repeatedly. Something that had hissed and growled and whispered to him in the softest sweetest voice, a voice that embraced his senses and made his mind scream, something that had touched his soul with the caress of true evil. "This one belongs to me." After that, things went black and the next thing he remembered was waking up hand cuffed and being dragged into MetroCity's Prison for Gifted Criminals.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crude laugh. "We got a new one, huh?" One of the prisoners taunted.

The guard to the left of him turned and snorted, "He'll be shipped out in the morning."

It made no sense, but _all_ the prisoners started laughing. "What'd he do?"

"He kidnapped Roxanne Ritchi," the guard shrugged, pushing I-vel to continue moving.

Around them came a number of impressed whistles and some very disturbing laughs. "Wow man! He must be tougher than he looks."

"Yeah! The last one was in traction for a month."

"The last one got her bruised, this one didn't do anything," the guard said.

I-vel shook his head, not understanding the conversation going on around him. He knew _who_ had rescued Miss Ritchi, he just hadn't believed it. Yet the prisoners and the guards did not seem surprised. Instead they were surprised that he was still walking.

"The boss must have taken it easy."

The guard shrugged again and unceremoniously pushed I-vel into a cell, sliding the door closed and locking it securely.

And that's when he looked up… and up into the face of his cell mate. The man was huge with a bit of flab but really with the amount of muscle on him, no one would even notice a little bit of fat. Icarus swallowed nervously and timidly moved to sit on one of the bunks.

"Well kid, you are only going to be here a day, but I'd better explain the rules," the large prisoner rumbled and I-vel suddenly found himself grasping at the words. At least if the man was talking he wasn't hitting him and why had the guards disappeared so quickly?

"Rules?"

"Yah, the Rules."

Icarus nodded as he understood. Didn't all TV drama's say that _someone_ ran the prison and that someone was never the warden. Maybe something would make sense this time.

"First rule, you don't cross the boss… but you already know that."

"The boss?"

"The boss, you met him."

" _What?_ " That made no sense… They couldn't possibly be talking about… but they had to be… and the prisoner before him was watching him with every degree of seriousness. So were the others… There was not so much as a smattering that this might be some kind of joke.

"Well," the large man said finally, "I guess he's not really the Boss, since he don't actually run things. Call him the Over-Lord instead… I think he'd prefer that actually."

"No way."

"Kid, this city runs on certain rules and you broke those rules. Why do you think you are getting shipped out so fast? You crossed the Over-Lord and while he may have taken it easy on you, you are in for a world of pain here."

"What? All I did was kidnap one stinking repo…"

I-vel never finished the sentence because the floor rose sharply to meet his face and the other side gave a throb of pain.

"Shut your mouth," his cell mate rumbled and Icarus was genuinely shocked to see the burning anger here. "Now listen up brat. It don't matter what you think, what you believe or what you think you know. The Boss is the Boss. What he says goes.

"Now for the most part, he don't give a crap about what we do but there are rules and those rules are obeyed absolutely."

"Heh," I-vel scoffed, holding his cheek. "What's he gonna do? He doesn't kill."

The large prisoner actually looked amused. "That we know of," he replied and then paused, allowing Icarus to absorb the words. "Geez, I didn't think I was going to have to spell this out for you. What are those things up there called?" The large man pointed to the high ceiling outside their cell.

Icarus looked and felt his eyes widen. There, hiding in the shadows was a small glowing point, that if he strained his ears he could hear a faint 'bouwing'. He was unaware that he had scrambled to his feet and had backed himself into the furthest corner of the cell.

With surprising gentleness his cell mate pushed him back towards the hard pellet that served as a bed to sit again. "It don't matter, but they are brain bots, and the brains have to come from somewhere. Just because he's got no record of killing, don't mean he hasn't. That just means he's better at hiding it than the rest of us.

"But anyway, the rules are simple. One, you don't cross the boss. Two, you do not touch Roxanne Ritchi on pain of a fate worse than death and three, while prison breaks are allowed, even encouraged, you do not hurt the Warden, ever. Apart from that… we can do what we want. You got that kid?"

"I don't understand," Icarus was on the verge of crying.

The prisoner laughed. All the prisoners laughed. "Oh, don't worry," one of the prisoners shouted from across the way. "We got 24 hours to make sure you understand."

I-vel's eyes widened and he felt himself backing into the corner again as his cell mate rose, towering over him. It was almost tender, the way the man reached out and patted his head. "Oh, don't worry," he repeated the words, "I'll make sure you understand."

There was a loud 'bouwing,' this time from within the cell and Icarus shrieked as the thing grabbed the back of his orange jump suit and hauled him upwards.

"Thank you Crusher," his cell mate said softly and I-vel didn't feel much after that, or rather he felt everything as every bruise and tear and laceration that the blue skinned freak of a super-villain had given him was soon joined by another.

The next day, when the guards stretchered him out, intending to transfer him to another facility far way, Icarus still didn't really understand what had gone wrong. He just knew, he was never returning to MetroCity again.


End file.
